the_letterfandomcom-20200215-history
Marianne McCollough
Career-oriented and all business with no-nonsense attitude, Marianne is an independent woman who paved her own way through life. A famous interior designer among the rich and powerful, her latest assignment is the Ermengarde Mansion. Profile Left in a dumpster as a baby, Marianne was found by a pedlar and spent most of her childhood roaming the countryside in a beat-up van and her father taught her how to read, write and pray. Though an unconventional life, it was all she knew. Child Welfare & Protection eventually caught on and required that she have a proper education. She was provided a scholarship at St. Samthann School for Young Ladies and had to endured mockery and insecurity from her wealthy classmates due to her being a charity child Marianne only ever had one friend and was mostly focusing on studies, intent on graduating and returning to her father. A shame he was diagnosed with Alzheimer's soon after. Her work as an architect in Ireland lasted until the Irish economic crisis. She moved to England, and after some time, Luxbourne in search of better career opportunities. Appearance Marianne is a tall lady with neck-length black hair that has bangs swept to the right and cyan eyes. She wears a cyan turtleneck shirt and a cravat underneath a gray blazer with a black belt. She also wears a brown coat over her shoulders and black trousers. She wears accessories such as silver earrings and black gloves. History Relationships Hannah Wright Hannah is the one who hired Marianne after hearing about her in a party and Marianne is at first stricken with how similar Hannah seems to her old and only friend she had in the School for Young Ladies, Amy Lorraine. When they meet, they seem to get along well enough and work closely on the mansion's design, going on shopping trips and such. However, Marianne starts to see her old very much dead friend, Lorraine, again - prompted by the Ghost and Hannah. She even has dreams of both Lorraine and Hannah. Depending on player choice, she can become good friends with Hannah and even start a romance between the two provided Hannah and Luke separated. Luke Wright Luke and Marianne hooked up at a bar where they depended on played choice, they either went through with it or stopped short. Either way, they meet again when Hannah Wright hires her and their relationship starts on a weird note, trying to keep their prior knowledge of each other from Hannah. Depending on player choice, they can become friends and if the status is high enough with Hannah dead/possessed or divorced, they can become lovers. Isabella Santos Isabella and Marianne meet the first time during the open house who have a neutral and professional relationship in the beginning, but depending on player choices, Marianne and Isabella can become friends at the end. Ashton Frey Marianne and Ashton meet the first time at a bar, where Ashton is talking to bartender G and Marianne is drinking. Marianne strikes up conversation with him, although it's mostly Marianne speaking drunkenly and complaining about Luke Wright, which catches Ashton's attention. After Ashton leaves, the next time they can meet is during his chapter in the mansion's dungeons/wine cellar. If Marianne is alive, Ashton saves her from one of the dungeons after a few days of her being there and Marianne shows him the way out. If Marianne is dead, Ashton finds her body in the wine cellar. Amy Lorraine Lorraine was Marianne's only friend at the School for Young Ladies who had a very good relationship, but it fell apart when Lorraine confessed to Marianne that she was in love with her. When Lorraine killed herself later on, Marianne blamed it on herself - because she was too afraid to love her back. Marianne starts seeing visions and dreams of Lorraine once she gets to the mansion. Depending on player choices, Marianne either moves on or decides to stay with Lorraine and dies. Trivia *The name Marianne means "wished-for child; rebellion; bitter" (mari) and "favored, grace" (anne). *Marianne's surname McCollough 'means "boar". **'McCollough '''is derived from the Gaelic personal name '''Cullach. *Marianne likes chocolate, cats, classical art, country music, karaoke, board games, video games, anime, obscure pop culture items and yoga. *Marianne is the tallest female character in the game. *Marianne fears being ridiculed by high-born ladies. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters